


Flowers and Tears on Chains

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Awesome Dwalin, Community: hobbit_kink, Crying, Dwalin Is A Softie, Flowers, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missions, Poor Bilbo, Protectiveness, Teasing, Thorin is kept in his place, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, amazed Gandalf, baffled dwarves, happy Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, that definitely was not the scene Gandalf expected to encounter when he joined up again with Thorin's Company... Movieverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers and Tears on Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J.R.R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.

Master Dwalin was seated on the ground with Bilbo in his lap. A crown of bright pink flowers rested on his head, matching the hobbit's own.

"No, no, Dwalin. Like this," Bilbo explained patiently, his fingers guiding the dwarf's enormous ones in weaving a flower chain.

Dwalin grunted and nodded, trying again.

Well, that _definitely_ was not the scene Gandalf expected to encounter when he joined up again with Thorin's Company after completing some wizard business. He blinked twice and his bushy eyebrows nearly reached his hairline.

The rest of the dwarves were seated a short distance away, watching the two with undisguised fascination. Even Thorin's stern expression was replaced by bafflement.

It was Ori, busily sketching Dwalin and Bilbo, who filled Gandalf in: how they all had halted for a short midday rest. How the he halfling had happily picked some flowers and started creating chains. Nori's jest about Bilbo using just flowers to defeat Smaug, and the others' laughter and jabs. The hobbit's seemingly only embarrassment, abandoning his task and ducking his head, blushing deeply. His huge gut-wrenching sobs which had suddenly caught everyone's attention minutes later; his response to the mixture of questions, encouragements, and demands had simply been to cry harder. Dwalin's outraged roar demanding what was going on when he returned with the princes after scouting ahead. How he had sent murderous looks to the group before scooping up the hobbit and plopping down on the ground with him in his lap, asking the hobbit if he would be willing to make a chain for him. Dwalin's shocking request had quickly caused the hobbit to stop crying, Bilbo surprised and willing to do so.

It had been over an hour now since the company first halted. Every time Thorin so much as cleared his throat or shifted his weight he received a very dark warning look from his cousin before Dwalin returned his attention to the halfling, who now was in much better spirits.

"That's right! See you can do it, Dwalin!" Bilbo praised, smiling delightedly up at the warrior.

The dwarf looked terribly pleased with himself as they examined his handiwork, shooting the hobbit a small smile.

Well, Gandalf had known this journey would be full of unexpected twists and turns. But Dwalin developing a soft spot for their burglar he would never have bet on.

THE END


End file.
